


A Spark Into A Flame

by Comma_after_scorbus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Multi, Sadness, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comma_after_scorbus/pseuds/Comma_after_scorbus
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is in his 6th year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Being a muggleborn in Slytherin isn't easy but everything changes one day when Alex gets a letter from the mysterious J...A Hogwarts AU fic!





	1. Pardon Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my fic! I hope you enjoy! Before we start I know they would have gone to Ilvermorny (and Laf Beauxbatons) but we know more about Hogwarts so here we are! Also, I don't know French so I used an online translator. I don't know how good it is. If you have a correction let me know!

The Hogwarts corridors were quiet as Alex raced down them with his dressing gown flying out behind him like a cape.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit” A constant stream of words of that variety were coming out of his mouth.

The door to the library was large and creaked ever so slightly as Alex snuck in, breathing a sigh of relief having not bumped into Filch or Mrs. Norris. He could do without a detention. Alex walked quickly into the library determined to find the book he needed to complete his essay and get the hell out of there. His pace was quick as he found the aisle he needed and broke into a run as he knew it would be at the end of the shelves. He kept running, blind to his surroundings and only focused on that book until he ran into something solid but slightly soft.

To say that Alex panicked would be an understatement. He didn’t even need to look up to know he’d been caught by Madame Pince and that he was going to get a weeks worth of detentions.

“Careful there!” The voice was deeper than Madame Pince’s usually was. She must be suffering from a cold but surely she’d have visited Madame Pomfrey to get it sorted out, wouldn’t she? Alex slowly looked up, ready to accept whatever punishment that he was going to be given, into the calm steady eyes of Aaron Burr.

Alex knew Burr. Everyone knew Burr. He was considered ‘the pride of Slytherin House’. Burr was the same age as Alex. They’d both arrived and had both been sorted into Slytherin together. They’d never talked and Alex wasn’t sure Burr even knew who he was. After their first term, it was clear Burr was some sort of prodigy and had been moved up to the second year early. Burr was everything that made up a great Slytherin: pure blooded, sly, intelligent, cunning and everyone in the school knew who he was. He was considered an almost celebrity in the common room.

Alex, however, was not.

_His parents were muggles, both teenagers when Alex had been born. James Hamilton, his father, had been the heir to a massive fortune and had been encouraged to leave Rachel Faucette, but he initially refused_ causing _him to be disowned by his family. Rachel herself had run away from home and had been hiding in the garden shed (which happened to be the size of a small house) on the grounds of the large Hamilton estate while James tried to negotiate with his parents. In the end, James stole some money from his father and the young couple had run off together. They’d managed to buy a tiny two-roomed flat. ‘Tiny’ was an understatement. The single bed the couple shared took up about half of the room while their kitchen took up the rest. The bathroom had been even smaller._

__

_The local hospital was constantly full of people being rushed in having overdosed on drugs or who had been hit by a car whilst drunk. It was there that Alexander Hamilton had been born. Both James and Rachel had no qualifications having left school to run away and therefore could not get any decent paying jobs. James worked in a factory that packed fish into cans, while Rachel worked at the local corner store. Alex had grown up on nothing._

__

_The year that Alex turned 3 his father had left. James had grown tired of living in near-poverty. He had made his distaste for his surrounding extremely clear. Growing up in a mansion had given him little taste for the smaller things in life and returned home to his family and significant fortune. Rachel had become depressed. At only 19 years old she was alone with a child who she could barely afford to feed. She worked four different jobs and trying to make ends meant leaving Alex with the woman who lived in the flat next door. The summer before Alex was due to start school she had become sick._

__

_She had died before the first leaves of autumn fell._

__

_Alex had been put into an orphanage and had grown up all alone, never really interacting with the other kids. The day Professor McGonagall had arrived with his letter had been the best day of his life._

__

But being a muggleborn in Slytherin house was incredibly isolating. No one really talked to him and Alex didn’t really talk to anyone else. He didn’t exactly feel lonely. He read a lot and wrote a lot to pass the time. However, in the midst of his reading about the formation of the Magical Congress of the United States of America’s stance on the revolutionary war, he’d forgotten to complete the transfiguration homework set by Professor Coranta. Coranta was a stickler for deadlines and Alex had missed so many in the past he was walking on thin ice towards a terms worth of detentions. Burr looked down at Alex with an amused smile on his face.

“Well hello.” He spoke quietly as so to not alert Filtch of his presence. “I didn’t really expect to see anyone at this time in the morning.” Alex grinned.

“Well I’ve got a foot long essay to write on the principles of Re-materialisation due with Coranta tomorrow morning and I got a bit preoccupied.” Burr laughed.

“I remember doing that essay last year. Coranta was a nightmare when it came to marking it. I think I only got an Acceptable instead of outstanding.” Alex rolled his eyes.

“Only an acceptable?” Burr chuckled. “Anyway is best get started on it. Any book recommendations?” Burr glanced at the large grandfather clock on the wall. It was 1am.

“You know what? Why don’t I just help you? I’m not going to be able to sleep for another few hours at least. I had a coffee at dinner and it’s so well brewed here, I have no idea how the house-elves do it. I swear I have an addiction, and it’s half-messed up my sleep schedule, but like ‘Sleep Less, Work More’, right?”

Alex was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet ever so slightly. It took all his willpower to stop himself from interrupting Burr. He didn’t need help particularly, but having another person involved might speed up the process and he could return to his warm bed in the dungeons. He gave a quick nod, pulled his parchment, quill and as well as his inkpot out of his dressing gown pocket, and he and Burr got to work.

***

“BURR!” Alex was woken by the library door banging open. His eyes were bleary as he looked around. He and Burr must have fallen asleep as soon as he’d finished his essay. Alex has only meant to rest his head for a second, but now looking at the clock he realised the if they didn’t get out of there soon they were going to be caught by Madam Pince.

He suddenly became of the three people in the doorway.

All three were male but that seemed to be the only similarity they shared. On the left, there was a guy who was a head taller than the others. He was massive. His biceps were as big as Alex’s head and his shoulders were large and broad. He would have looked intimidating had he not been wearing almost fluorescent orange Chudley Cannons pyjamas with what appeared to be a bright pink beanie. He was leaning against the door and appeared tired as if he’d been dragged out of bed too early.

On the right was a man who’s hair showed the telltale signs of being in a ponytail all day (Alex would know) as his hair- which was incredibly poofy- naturally moved in before poofing back out madly. It hung around his face like a giant cloud. He was clearly muttering under his breath but Alex couldn’t hear from his place at the table.

In the middle, there was a guy with the biggest grin on his face. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail in the nape of his neck. It was extremely curly creating an almost brown bunny tail from the back of his head. Random hairs had curled out of the ponytail and stuck out randomly, causing his hair to appear frizzy. However, it also appeared soft and fluffy. Across his skin was a splattering of freckles. They crossed his nose and his forehead like tiny stars, and they dotted his arms like golden specks against his warm skin. His eyes were a golden hazel and were alive and full of joy.

“This is the fourth time this week you’ve fallen asleep in the library Burr.” The laughing guy was saying. “Breaking into the library isn’t as fun as breaking into the Slytherin common room.” He then seemed to only just notice Alex. “What’s this? Does Burr have… a friend?” Alex shook his head.

“Burr was just helping me with a rather last minute essay for Coranta.” The man’s eyes creased in laughter.

“Burr not being a selfish git? Please. Now tell me how helpful was he?” Alex glanced at Burr at his side.

“Well…” He said sarcastically causing all three to chuckle. ‘Muscle-man’ spoke for the first time since entering the room.

“Burr are you not going to introduce us to your not-friend? That’s extremely rude, I know Slytherin isn’t big on courtesy but still...“ Burr gave out a massive sigh.

“Alexander these are the people who’ve made it their lifelong duty to torment me. They’re also known as John Laurens,” he pointed to the guy in the middle, “Hercules Mulligan,” he pointed to the left “and Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette” he pointed to the right.

“Please, _ami_.” Gilbert de Motier smiled at him “Call me Lafayette.”

“ _Vous êtes français?_ ” Alex asked smiling. He hadn’t met anybody who spoke French since he was put into a foster home for 6 months with an old lady who only spoke the language. He’d quickly picked up the language and had carried on learning it long after the lady had died, which caused Alex to be shoved back into his group home.

“ _Oui c'est ma langue maternelle._ ” Lafayette smiled at him. “ _Tu parles bien. Où as-tu appris?_ ” Alex shook his head.

“Unimportant.” Lafayette grinned. John quickly cut in.

“So Alexander any not-friend of Burr’s is a friend of mine so walk me back to your common room? You’re a Slytherin, right? I’ve got a bone to pick with that 4th year George Eaker.” Alex looked at him in astonishment as John grabbed him by the arms and pulled him along in the direction of the dungeons leaving Burr, Lafayette, and Mulligan in the library.

“How the hell did you know I’m a Slytherin? Nobody’s told you that.” John winked at him

“What can I say Alex? I’m a human sorting hat.” Alex burst out laughing.

“Okay, my turn. Hmmm, let me guess? Brash, insane and extremely confident for 5 in the morning. Gryffindor.” John clicked his fingers and pointed two finger guns at him.

“The boy's a genius! A Ravenclaw through and through! Oh no, I guess I was wrong in my prediction.” He held his hand over his head in mock horror causing Alex to burst out in peals of laughter.

They finally reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Alex gave the password and both boys stepped into the room. It was completely empty, everyone still asleep in their dorms.

“It was nice meeting you, Alexander.” John smiled at him. Alex nodded in return.

“You too John.” He then turned and walked up the stairs to his dormitory.

***

John Laurens was exhausted. Running around Hogwarts in the early hours of the morning after staying up late doing homework by the fire did that to you, but he enjoyed wandering the castle. It was large and ever-changing; there were rooms even he after being there for seven years hasn’t found. James Potter appeared suddenly and sat down next to him with a sigh.

“That sister of mine honestly,” James sighed, “Lily has got it into her head that Albus and I are having a massive fight, we’re not by the way, and is trying to get us to resolve conflict that hasn’t even happened.” John laughed.

“Ah, the problems of the Potter family. The father defeats the darkest wizard of all time, the mother is the best chaser for the Holyhead Harpies in a century, the middle child is kidnapped by said dark wizards daughter and James Potter is being tormented by his thirteen-year-old sister.” James elbowed him in the side.

“You’re no help, John.” John winked at him.

“I try. Pass the syrup will you?” James groaned and passed him the syrup which John proceeded to drown the waffles on his plate in. Hogwarts breakfasts were possibly John’s favourite meal of all time. The house elves in the kitchens made every dish you could possibly imagine: bacon, waffles, pancakes, crumpets, toast, etc. The list went on. The Gryffindor Table was easily the loudest out of the four house tables and this morning was no exception.

“ _Bonjour mes amies._ ” Lafayette threw himself onto the bench, reaching and successfully grabbing a piece of toast from John’s plate in one flourish.

“I was going to eat that you know.” John rolled his eyes attempting to grab the slice back from Laf, who immediately stuffed the full slice into his mouth winking at John mischievously. “I should tell McGonagall to send you back to Beauxbatons.”  Laf gasped in mock horror.

“But you’d miss me too much _mon ami_ ” John laughed.

“I miss my toast more.” Laf faked shock in an overly dramatic manner, nearly knocking some poor first year Ravenclaw’s book out of her hands as she walked past. John sniggered.

They were suddenly interrupted by a flurry of dark curls sitting down onto the bench next to them. John smiled broadly.

“Well if it isn’t my favourite youngest Schuyler sister!” She grinned at him.

“Morning John, Laf, James.” Her eyes glanced up and down the table and then she raised her head to scan the Hufflepuff table. “Where’s Herc?”

“Do not worry _cherie_ , your prince will be here soon.” Laf joked gleefully. She rolled her eyes.

“He’s not my prince. He said he was going to show me the robes he was working on and I plan to hold him to that promise.”

“Of course! The robes! That is definitely what you two get up to all alone in the Hufflepuff dormitory.” John said sarcastically, which earned him a punch in the arm from Peggy.

“You two are the worst honestly. Now don’t think I didn’t catch you both climbing through the portrait hole this morning. Where did you need to go in the early hours of the morning that couldn’t wait until after breakfast?” John winked at her.

“Nowhere that should trouble a young princess such as yourself.” Peggy punched him lightly on the arm again.

“I’m not a princess John.” John feigned shock.

“You’re not? The Schuyler family isn’t wizarding royalty? Queen Catherine and King Philip with their three daughters? The Princesses Angelica, Elizabeth and alcoholic muggle beverage?” Peggy punched his arm jokingly once more before turning to James.

“So James how are you and Leah? I heard that you took her on a date to Hogsmeade the other day.” James was dating Leah Jordan and they were possibly the most sickly sweet couple in the year being beaten out by Louis Weasley and Kyla Doux. Leah was a Ravenclaw, but she and James had been prefects together and had gotten close during patrols. Now she was head girl and James was head boy. Some of the older teachers said that they reminded them of the original James Potter and Lily Evans, who were head boy and girl during their time at Hogwarts as well.

James nodded. “Yeah, we visited Madam Puddifoot’s. It was nice but then, of course, we bumped into Teddy in the street, which got me into a whole load of teasing from him and then from mum in her letter the next day.” John chuckled lightly.

His mind kept being drawn back to the mysterious stranger he met in the library in the early hours of this morning. He barely knew the guy but hey he knew he wanted to be his friend. His energy was infectious: the way he spoke so eloquently with perfect emphasis on each word, and the casual way he bantered with him.

He scanned the Slytherin table for him having to do a few swoops of the table before finding him. Alexander was smaller than most boys his age, which made him hard to notice when he wasn’t talking. Alex was sat by himself while people sat in groups around him. He had a book propped up against a jug of pumpkin juice and was hurriedly writing with one hand while eating a single slice of toast with the other. He was non-stop John thought to himself, amused at the boys work ethic.

Then the post arrived. Thousands of owls swooping into the hall packages clutched in their talons swooping around trying to find their owners. John watched Alex glance up at the post not missing the flash of hope that crossed his faces before being replaced with resignation. Alex obviously never got letters or packages from home and yet he was still hopeful of receiving one. It broke John’s heart. An idea crossed his mind and he quickly grabbed a quill and parchment from his bag and scribbled a quick note signing it with a rather mysterious ‘your friend, J’. He then rolled up the parchment and after removing a letter from his owl, Frances, he attached it to her leg. She flew off back into the sea of owls above before swooping down and depositing the letter right into Alexander’s lap.

The look of surprise on his face was could probably have made John Lauren’s top 10 people’s faces of all time. He watched as Alexander opened the letter and smiled to himself as he saw a smile grow on Alexander’s face. Alexander then pulled out his own piece of parchment and began writing.

“JOHN!” Peggy clicked her fingers in his face. “Who were you staring at at the Slytherin table? Was it Henry Knox? I bet it was Henry Knox.” John rolled his eyes.

“God no Schuyler. I have standards.” Peggy grinned at him and winked.

“Anyway James was saying that Laf’s new broom couldn’t beat his Cleansweep so they’re going to test it on the Quidditch pitch later. You in?” John nodded.

“Yeah, yeah that seems cool.” He was still watching Alex furiously scribbling away at the piece of parchment in front of him. Alex quickly finished writing with a flourish and attached it to Frances’ leg. He had a mischievous glint in his eye and he allowed the tiny barn owl to join the now dwindling number of owls flying above. It was only then John realised what his plan was. He got up quickly and left the hall, ignoring the shouts of his friends behind him.

Frances caught up to him just as he reached the main stairwell. She perched on his shoulder as he walked up to the common room.

“Beechroot.” he gave the password to the fat lady and entered the empty common room- everyone was still at breakfast. He settled into an armchair before unrolling the letter.

_Dear ‘J’,_

__

_I must admit that I was surprised to get your letter. It’s not often that someone writes to me. However, I have discovered a major flaw in your secrecy plan. Your owl is very easily distinguishable from the others due to her small size. She is a lovely owl though. A barn owl right? I’ve never seen feathers like hers. Almost like tortoiseshell. However, her easy distinguishability makes her easy to follow in the crowd of owls. So now I’m sending this letter away to see who your owl (I’m assuming she’s yours. Also what is her name?) delivers this letter to._

__

_A.Ham_

John grinned and took another piece of parchment and began writing another letter...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed! A massive thank you to my beta Kyla <3
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos it'd make my day


	2. I Saved Every Letter You Wrote Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Letters are exchanged and John plays Quidditch.

_ Alexander, _

_ I’m sorry but I can’t agree with your opinion that the Tornados will beat the Holyhead Harpies in their next game. It just makes no sense. The Harpies chasers are far superior even after Ginny Weasley leaving almost a decade ago now. Also, their seeker is amazing. Abigail Smith? She’s so tiny compared to John Adams she’ll beat him to the snitch easily! Besides Adams is useless. Half the time he never even plays. It’s a good thing he’s been confirmed to be playing the next match or I think the hardcore Tornados fans would riot. I bet you 5 galleons that the Harpies win. Girl power right? _

 

***

 

_ J, _

_ I agree that Smith is a better seeker than Adams. She’d beat him any day of the week! The Harpies chasers are good, yes but against Sybil Ludington as Keeper? Not so much... _

It had been 3 weeks since Alex had gotten the first letter from the mysterious ‘J’ and he still had no idea who the mysterious letter writer was but the letters had become a regular part of his day. He and ‘J’ would exchange at least 3 letters a day and casually got to know each other. Alex would analyse every letter for a clue about his identity but he still had no idea. If he had to guess he’d say that J would be in Slytherin because of the extreme cunning used to hide his identity but it didn’t feel right to Alex. Why would they hide their identity from him if they were in the same house? All Alex knew was that J was a boy and that he was quickly becoming his best friend (not that he had much competition).

They talked about everything from their favourite classes to quidditch and once J had confided in Alex with his fears of telling his father about his sexuality, that was another thing Alex knew about him: J was gay, as he didn’t think his father would be accepting.

J’s owl and Alex were quickly becoming friends. She was a beautiful snowy owl and would sit on his shoulder while he wrote his reply to J. Her name was Frances, J had said in a letter about a month ago.

Alex wasn’t usually sentimental but under his bed, he had a small chestnut box, it used to be his mother’s. A gift from his father, it must have been really expensive looking at the craftsmanship. It was engraved with ivy patterns. He often wondered why she never sold it in the years when they had nothing. He guessed it might have been because she never truly gave up hope that his father would return. It was all Alex had left of his mother and he treasured it greatly. Now inside the box, he kept his letters from J. Every single one from the first crumpled piece of parchment he’d been sent that first day months ago to the 3 pristine pages filled with Js opinions on the current quidditch league.

_ Did you see the news in the prophet this morning about that missing couple in Kent? I hope they’re okay. I think their daughter’s in the fourth year. It’d be awful for her if they’re not. I’m sure they’re fine though. Right? They probably decided to have a spontaneous romantic getaway to some island in the Pacific or something… _

 

***

 

John was awoken by a slight tapping on his dormitory window. It was Saturday which usually meant sleeping till eleven and running down to the Great Hall just before breakfast ended. However this morning Frances was avidly tapping against the window with her beak. A very thick roll of parchment tied to her leg which looked like it contained several pages. He didn’t even need to open it to know who it was from. Only one person wrote letters that long.

Alex.

John’s friendship with the sixth year boy had bloomed as naturally as the conversation had that first day back in the library. He trusted Alex and in return Alex trusted him. John unrolled the letter and sat down to read it.

_ J, _

_ I did read about that couple in the prophet. They’re about the third group of missing people in the last month? Right? It’s so strange. There’s nothing entirely suspicious about it though it’s not like you-know-who’s back from the dead. He was killed good and proper. I love reading about the Second Wizarding War. It’s so interesting! The miniature revolts of the DA against the Carrows? Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger getting captured by Snatchers? There are so many different parts of the war… _

John had gathered from his letters that Alex was a bit of a nerd. He was also very very intelligent. John could have sworn Alex knew more about the magical world than him and he was a year older than him as well as growing up in a magical family. Alex covered such a vast amount of topics in his letters bouncing from subject to subject like Peeves on a good day. In this letter alone he talked about the Second Wizarding War, his transfiguration homework and his desire to take his OWLs early that had been disallowed my McGonagall on account of him “being too young and ambitious which could have damaging repercussions on his health.” He then went on to badmouth Burr, which John found hilarious.

John had never really understood the appeal of penpals before Alex. He couldn’t comprehend why you’d want to get to know someone through letters rather than face to face, but now he understood. Writing letters was easy. As confident as John seemed there was insecurity bubbling under the surface. Writing letters didn’t have that. He didn’t have to worry about what Alex would think. He’d just understand.

Laf burst into the room in the over-the-top way only he could manage.

“Ah _mon ami_ you’re awake!” He was holding a mirror in front of his face. “Adri and I have been having a discussion about who is the most attractive and we need you as a- how do you say it…” he clicked his fingers. “Mediator.” He turned the mirror so John could see the girl with long dark ringlets and beautiful coffee skin.  

Adrienne.

Adri was Laf’s long-term girlfriend who he had fallen for during his time at the French Wizarding school Beauxbatons before moving to Hogwarts in their fourth year. They each had a mirror and would talk to one another all the time through it. They were sickly sweet and while it was sometimes infuriating, both Adri and Laf were his friends and he was so glad to see them happy together.

“How about we say that you’re both attractive and leave it at that?” Laf snorted.

“Honestly John you are no help! I am going to find Hercules.” And he left the room with a flounce.

John couldn’t help but laugh at his friend's antics. He was so lucky to have such amazing friends that supported him. That might have been why he sent that first message to Alexander. Alex had been alone that day. He had been alone every day since. John was beginning to think he was his only friend. And quite honestly that made him really sad. How could someone and amazing as Alex be alone?

 

***

 

John usually ate breakfast alone on a Saturday but this particular morning he was ambushed by a fifth-year flurry of dark curls and a sassy attitude.

“Did you see?” Peggy grinned at him from across the table. “James put up the date for Quidditch trials. Please tell me you’re trying out again this year John. You’re the best chaser in the school.”

John and Peggy had been on the Quidditch team together ever since John’s fourth year when Peggy was taken on as the Gryffindor teams seeker. The Gryffindor Quidditch team were all extremely close spending hours a week practicing together rain or shine.

“Angelica’s got onto the Slytherin team again this year and honestly I can’t deal with her winning again. She was unbearable this summer! I wanted to throw a book at her head- I did throw a book at her head but of course, she’s of age now so she can do magic so she turned my bed into a pig.” John choked on his toast trying to hold in laughter. Peggy hit him. “It’s not funny John! It ran off and we were chasing it around the garden for hours! Eliza sat and watched us before managing to catch it on her first try. Hufflepuffs must have some special secret from Newt Scamander I swear… anyway, we have to win! Please be on the team?” John grinned at her.

“Peggy give me one reason why I wouldn’t be trying out for Quidditch this year. Gryffindor can’t lose its star chaser!” Peggy rolled her eyes.

“Don’t let James hear you saying that. He’ll treat us to a lecture on how chasing is in his blood and how Professor Longbottom chose him to be Quidditch Captain.” Peggy grinned.

 “His mother wins the World Cup for England one time and he’s suddenly a chasing god!” A third-year girl leaned over towards them. Her green eyes sparkling with mischief.

“What’s this about my mum?” John smiled at her.

“Just how your brother’s a Quidditch Master” Lily laughed.

“Ah, you’re talking about how arrogant he is. Don’t worry last I saw of him he was with Leah heading towards the passage behind the tapestry in the third-floor corridor so I doubt he’ll be around for another few hours.” She winked at them and turned back to the other third years she was sat with.

“Our head boy really does set a great example doesn’t he?” Peggy grinned the sarcasm rolling off her tongue in waves. “So Quidditch trials Thursday on the Quidditch pitch yeah?” John nodded and Peggy disappeared as suddenly as she came. If John didn’t know it was impossible he could have sworn that girl could apparate. John shook his head and continued eating his Pixie Puffs.

 

***

 

_ Alex, _

_ You’re absolutely right it’s probably nothing. I bet they sent a letter to someone and their owl dropped it or got lost or something like that. _

  _Are you trying out for the Slytherin Quidditch team? I bet you’d make a mean seeker. Not too good though there’s no way Slytherin will win again this year. I hate to say it Alex but your team plays dirty. Did you see Rowle shove Granger-Weasley off her broom in last years final? Obviously, you’d never be like that cos you’re a decent Slytherin. That’s the thing with Slytherin house you’re either a decent human being who’s nice to everyone but is just ambitious or you’re an arrogant ass…_  

The Quidditch Pitch was Alex’s favourite place to read. He’d discovered in his first year that apart from when there was a match the stands were almost always empty except perhaps for a few people who came to watch their significant other practice. He’d found a nice spot on the pitch. It was directly behind the goal posts. The seat was sheltered and Alex could lean against the wall and read here no matter the weather. And he did. He’d come to sit here in the rain or in the snow or if they were lucky during the summer months when it was warm.

While Alex loved the library and he found it an amazing place to work he preferred to be alone while reading. The Quidditch Pitch was his special place and he didn’t want anyone else there. The library was wonderful, yes. Full of hundreds of rows of books from leather bound to hardback to flimsy spellotaped together documents but it was always so busy. Students of all years doing homework or research or extra work or spending their time reading. Alex couldn’t read there and so he escaped to the Quidditch pitch.

Alex was just opening his book about the inner workings of Gringotts bank when a familiar owl landed on his shoulder. Frances held a letter filled with a familiar scrawl on the parchment. Alex took it from her beak and read the letter while absentmindedly stroking the owl. He then got out his parchment and began writing his reply.

While he was writing the Gryffindor Quidditch trials began on the pitch below. Just as Alex finished his letter the chaser trials had begun. Alex glanced at them as he folded up his letter. That boy he’d met in the library the other week was there. He handed the letter to Frances and she began flying off. Straight into the gaggle of chasers on their brooms on the pitch. They all tried to dodge her but ended up crashing into one another which resulted in a huge group of bodies on the ground. Only Rose Granger-Weasley and John were left in the air. There was a beat of silence before everyone on the pitch began laughing. All those who had fallen seemed to be okay and luckily saw the humour in the situation.

Frances was now flying off towards the castle.

 

***

 

John had gotten into the Quidditch team again. Following the collision with Frances James had decided that he and Rose should stay on as chasers declaring that “their ability to dodge the owl showed that they could easily avoid bludgers” As well as this Lily Potter had been taken on as a beater along with Hugo Granger-Weasley after both were shown to work extremely well together. Peggy was the seeker again. James smiled at the six of them.

 “Half the team’s from my own family I’m going to get accused of favouritism.” He joked. Rose shook her head.

 “Once we win the cup they’ll see that you chose the best team possible. Besides everyone knows you hate us James” Her tone was dripping with sarcasm. John glanced at Peggy.

 “I guess we’re honorary Potter-Granger-Weasley’s now Pegs.” Peggy nodded throwing herself into a display of theatrics.

 “Oh, my parents defeated the darkest wizard of all time. They’re so famous they’re on chocolate frog cards!” The redheads (and James) burst out laughing Peggy started bowing.

 “Margarita Schuyler everybody!” John gestured to her.

 After they’d gone over some more details about upcoming practices and other things the team left for the castle. John walked up to the Prefects bathroom on the third floor and gave the password. John himself wasn’t a prefect but Peggy’s sister Eliza was and she spread the password around to her group of friends. The bathroom was nearly always empty and the pool sized bath was heavenly. This has become a sort of post Quidditch ritual for John. He’d fly and then he’d go to the bathroom to bathe. He’d perfected his blend of the numerous taps over the years and the bath was filled to the brim. As John slid into the water filled with a rainbow of bubbles Frances flew in through the open window.

 Drying his hands John read the numerous pages of Alex’s scrawl. Alex talked about all sorts of topics jumping from one to another as easily as if they were Monkshood and Wolfsbane but it was Alex’s final words that stuck out to John. They were small and cramped like the rest of his letter but the sentence was a paragraph of its own needing no description or explanation. They were the words John has simultaneously been waiting for and dreading. Three small words that could change everything:

  _Who are you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm loving this fic! Comments and Kudos are appreciated <3 
> 
> I’m always posting sneek peeks and updates on my insta! Go follow me: @comma.after.scorbus


	3. Eliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy has a cat and a cute boyfriend. Eliza gets annoyed and Alex is stressed.

“Margarita Schuyler if you do not get this godforsaken cat out of this room. You will find you have a toad for a pet instead.” Herc turned to the girl in the doorway. “Cats claws and fabrics do not end well.” Peggy leaned forward and picked up the small tabby kitten.

“Andy just likes you Herc.” She smiled at him. “He takes after his owner.” Herc smiled at her.

“Andy, Peggy, shows more affection than you do and he is a kitten.” Peggy rolled her eyes and fell into the pile of scrap material in the corner, which Herc had collected together throughout his entire time he was at Hogwarts meaning there was such a large amount of it it worked as a large cushion.

“Perhaps because Hercules hasn’t completed the robes she was promised.” Herc grinned at her.

“Don’t worry Princess Margarita your dress will be ready for the ball which might I add is in 2 months I have plenty of time- wait how the hell are you in here?”

“That would be me.” Eliza appeared in the doorway. Her uniform was perfect: robes fastened, skirt to the knee, tie perfectly straight, her prefects badge pinned securely in plain view. “My sister here wanted to come visit you. Also she promised I could play with Andy if I let her in so.” She shrugged. The cat lept out of Peggy’s arms and moved to paw at Eliza’s legs. She picked him up and as she stroked him he began to purr. She smiled at her younger sister. “I’ll leave you two alone then.” Taking the kitten with her she left the room closing the door behind her.

“Now that your cat and sister have gone. What’s the real reason you wanted to come up here Peggy?” She smiled walked forward and quickly pressed her lips against his.

“Maybe that’s the reason.” A light blush covered her cheeks. Hercules snorted before extracting his wand pointing it at the door and muttering “ _Colloportus_ ”. The lock clicked.

“Well that’s very presumptuous of you Hercules.” Peggy raised her eyebrows at him.

“Get your mind out of the gutter Schuyler.” He nudged her in the side as they sat down on his bed. “I think Edward Macmillan will hex me if he walks in on us snogging again and I’ve heard his Anteoculatia hex is legendary and I’d rather not have antlers before my seventeenth birthday” Peggy snorted.

“So it’s okay to have antlers after your seventeenth birthday?” Herc nodded.

“Oh yes haven’t you heard Peggy? Antlers are highly fashionable amongst of age wizards.” She grinned at him from her place at his side.

“Who would have thought that in just a few months Hercules Mulligan will be able to do magic outside of school. Lord help the population” He reached around and tickled her. As she squealed and wriggled away from him he laughed.

“I’ll have you know Miss Schuyler I’m highly skilled at magic.” Peggy smiled once again.

“Maybe you should tutor me for my OWLs then.” Herc groaned.

“No offence Pegs but I’d rather drink a cauldron of babbling beverage. OWLs are awful.” Peggy rolled her eyes.

“Wow Herc you really know how to calm my nerves.” He grinned and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“It’ll be okay Pegs. I promise you’re one of the smartest people I’ve ever met.” She smiled at him through her eyelashes before leaning her head up to meet her lips to his once more.

 

***

 

Elizabeth Schuyler was frustrated. No. Frustrated wasn’t the word. Exasperated. Recently a group of boys from a range of houses had began gathering in the library and catcalling, ogling and essentially objectifying all the girls who entered the door. She’d never seen then with a book once.

“Hey beautiful.” The guy with the blonde hair smirked at her. “How about you show me your chamber of secrets?” And as she continued walking he put his arms out like he was stretching and as his arm came down he very purposely brushed her breast. She hated it so much.

Before she could react A thump like a book hitting the floor to her left made her jump. Suddenly as if he’d apparated there a Slytherin boy with a wild ponytail had grabbed the blonde guy by the shirt, his wand was pointed at his throat and by the look of it he was seething.

“Apologise to the lady.” He hissed. “Or I hex you so hard that you can’t stand for a week.” The boy laughed.

“Oh yeah because a mudblood friendless orphan like you is going to stop me.” The boy was shaking with anger now. The boy smirked again. “What’s that Hamilton? What word did I say that offended you? Orphan? Friendless? Mudblood? They’re all true aren’t they?”

“You crossed a line _Reynolds_.” Hamilton practically growled his name. Suddenly without him even saying a single word Reynolds’ bogeys were flying out of his nose expanding with every second that passed. They quickly turned into bat shaped and were viciously attacking the boys face.

“Fuck.” Alex whispered and disappeared just as suddenly as he came. If she hasn’t seen a flash of black cloak swooping around corner she’d have thought he actually could apparate on Hogwarts grounds no matter how impossible Hogwarts: A History says it is.

 

***

 

Alex wasn’t going to deny the fact that he’d been waiting to hex James Reynolds for weeks. Reynolds was a prick plain and simple. If he’d been born a generation earlier he probably would have been a Death Eater and Alex wouldn’t have been surprised one bit.

“ _At least if he’d been a death eater he’d be in Azkaban right now.”_ Alex thought wistfully.

The boys gathering in the library each day had been getting on Alex’s nerves. Girls didn’t go to a library to get hit on. They went to read. Or to research.

Today was simply the last straw.

Did it have something to do with J not writing back for over a week? Probably.

He had to admit though that bat bogey hex was the best he’d ever done. All he could hope for now is that Madam Pince didn’t find out.

He ended up finding a secluded corner of the library to hide in while the commotion he’d left in his wake died down.

He tried to read but he found that his mind was simply too active. It’d been like this all week. No matter how hard he tried his mind always wondered to the box full of letters in his dormitory. Had he scared J off? His only friend and he’d blown it.

That was the only reason for Js lack of reply. He’d been too forward and like the idiot he was he’d scared him off. J would never write to him again. He’d never see Frances’ sleek feathers again. He hadn’t realised how much he’d loved those letters until they were gone. He’d tried everything to distract himself from it but it wasn’t any use.

“Excuse me?” A soft voice spoke making him jump. He hadn’t even noticed that someone had walked up to him. It was the girl from before the one who Reynolds had called out to. She was get pretty. She had chocolate coloured hair that fell straight to her waist. Her eyes were a soft brown. Her skin was smooth with a slight blush to her cheeks. She had a locket encrusted with small blue gems. “I just wanted to thank you for what you did back there. Those guys are awful and they’ve been bothering people for weeks. I’m Eliza.” She held out her hand. Alex shook it.

“Alexander Hamilton it’s a pleasure to meet you. If it takes me hexing James Reynolds for us to meet it would have been worth it.” Eliza’s cheeks turned ever so slightly pink.

“Anyway I have charms on the other side of the castle in about 5 minutes so I better get going. Thank you again Alexander.”

And Alex was alone again. As Eliza’s retreating footsteps faded away Alex’s small corner of the library filled was silence but suddenly there was a tapping sound coming from somewhere above him. It was a small window and on the outside of it was Frances! Alex scrambled to open it quickly grabbing the piece of parchment from her outstretched claw.

_Alexander,_

_I can’t just tell you who I am. That ruins this whole mystery thing I’ve got going on. You’ve got to find me. Slytherins are good at that right? Cunning and stuff? You’ve got to figure out who I am._

_Sorry for the late reply I may have accidentally misplaced your letter…_

Alex breathed a sigh of relief it wasn’t his fault he hadn’t messed up! J had simply lost his letter! The letter continued in the same sort of fashion but it was the evident challenge from J that caught his eye. _You’ve got to find me._ J wanted him to find him? Then he absolutely would!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Peggy’s cats name an And Peggy pun. Not much really happened this chapter but I needed to get it done cos I’ve finally got everything set up now. Sorry for the long wait.


	4. A Winters Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas ball theme gives John the perfect opportunity to spend time with Alex.

“I have news” Eliza announced sliding onto the bench next to Peggy. “And I think you’re going to be excited.” Peggy leaned across her grabbing a slice of toast from the rack. 

“Let me guess the prefects have decided on what the Yule Ball is going to be and you’re just bursting to tell us.” Eliza looked at her eyes wide.

“Wha- I- How-“ Peggy grinned.

“I bumped into Angie in the corridor. Sorry, sis head girl got there first.” Eliza sighed.

“So you know then?” She nodded.

“Yep. However, I know a certain three boys who don’t.” She gestured to where Hercules, John, and Lafayette were sitting tucking into their breakfast. Eliza grinned at Peggy and ran off further down the table and slid into a seat next to John.

“Elizabeth Schuyler. Last time I checked you were not a Gryffindor and as far as I can tell this is the Gryffindor table.” He nudged her in the side. Eliza rolled her eyes. 

“Oh please Laurens you know house tables aren’t enforced anymore except for feasts besides Herc is here and he’s as Hufflepuff as me. Unless…” she gave a fake gasp “you want the school to revert to its old ways of no house unity?” John laughed.

“Please, Schuyler you know I want anything but.” Eliza giggled and carried on.

“Anyway, we decided on the Yule Ball theme for this year.” Herc, John, and Laf all perked up at this.

The Yule Ball had been set up as a yearly tradition following the second wizarding war rather than something that would only happen during a Triwizard Tournament. It had been realised that many issues arose from the segregation between the houses surrounding the war and so inter-house unity was greatly pushed at the school. They still had staple competitions such a the inter-house Quidditch cup and the house point system but other events such as the annual Yule Ball and the slackening on restrictions on dining tables were put in place.

“We’ve decided on a masquerade ball!” Eliza announced. “The professors are going to cast special charms on the masks meaning that people will be unrecognisable with their masks on unless you want them to be able to recognise you. The idea is that it takes away all stigma of houses and blood purity and people just mingle.” John’s eyes were alight with excitement. 

“Merlin, Eliza that sounds amazing! So we have to buy masks?” Eliza shook her head. 

“We contacted the tailors in Hogsmeade. They’re going to provide masks for everyone. They say all you have to do is send in a design or a theme.” Hercules nodded.

“Teddy Lupin’s shop right?” Eliza nodded. “He’s close with the Potter’s I go to his shop sometimes with James. He and his wife are great.” 

“Victoire?” Lafayette cut in. “Oui she is lovely. Our mothers are close friends. They shared a dormitory at Beauxbatons.” John rolled his eyes.

“Your parents know the entire Wizarding population of France Laf.” He said jokingly. Herc nodded.

“Let me guess… your father knew Nicholas Flamel?” Laf shook his head.

“Non however my grandfather…” his eyes flashed with amusement.

“Anyway,” Eliza continued. “You all need masks so get on it.” 

 

***

 

John was in shock. How could something so perfect have happened? It had been two months since he’d told Alexander to find him but the sixth year Slytherin hadn’t yet. John would occasionally drop subtle hints into his letters. He just didn’t know if Alex would pick up on them. He felt such a strong connection to his spontaneous pen pal he almost considered Alex his best friend and now he could spend an entire evening with him without ruining the challenge he’d set. His pride was too strong for him to go back on that challenge. John has decided he was going to ask Alex to the ball. Platonically of course (which wasn’t true no matter how much John convinced himself it was) and so he sat down and began writing.

 

Dear Alex,

I don’t know if you heard but this year's Yule Ball is a masquerade ball and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me? As friends of course. Don’t worry I won’t ruin your challenge which I know you’re so eager to complete. According to my friend (she’s a prefect) says that the teachers are going to place a charm of some sort on the masks which’ll make it impossible to see who anyone is unless you want them to. Sounds pretty perfect right? You get this wonderful challenge that I’m sure you love so much and you get to spend the evening with someone as wonderful as me. 

 

J.

 

The letter was shorter than usual but John was excited and he strapped the letter to Frances’ leg, releasing her out of the Owlery window watching as she flew into the air and quickly spiraled towards the lake where he assumed he Slytherin house quarters were. How she would get in he didn’t know but she hadn’t failed yet. 

It had barely been half an hour before he got a reply and John was shocked it was even Alex due to the length of the letter, it contained only one word in that familiar scrawl.

 

Absolutely

***

Hogwarts welcomed December with flurries of white snow coating the grounds like icing sugar. The atmosphere was building significantly in suspense for the upcoming ball. Masks had been made, dress robes bought and slowly as the days crept forward the school transformed into a Christmas wonderland. It was spectacular every year but this year it seemed even more exquisite. Quite fitting John thought for his final year at the school. 

The usual 12 Christmas Trees stood proudly in the great hall. Each one perfectly decorated with tinsel and fairylights- which were actual fairies snuggled amongst the branches. Each banister and mantlepiece was dusted with frost. Mistletoe would hang from doorways- many hopeful girls ‘conveniently’ stood around those ogling at the boys passing as if daring them to ask. Sprigs of holly were also hung around as well as decorating the occasional surface pricking the fingers of an unsuspecting student. The suits of armour would sing Christmas carols as students passed, however, they were soon drowned out by Peeves the Poltergeist singing (see: screeching) his own rude versions. ‘God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs’ would echo around the halls. It was as if the very castle itself had come alive with Christmas spirit. It seemed all students (John included) were counting down the days until the final day of term where lessons would cease at lunch allowing students and staff to prepare for the festivities ahead.

 

***

 

And so the day finally arrived. Most teachers gave up attempting to teach lessons and simply let the students talk or played simple games and by the time lunch rolled around the excitement could practically be heard buzzing in the air.

The Great Hall was closed as it was prepared for the evenings events so food was eaten in the common room but even the usually busy Gryffindor common room was nearly empty the only people other than Peggy, Lafayette and John were those too young to attend the ball and older students walking around carrying dress robes and all manner of hair supplies.

Peggy sat eating a sandwich with her hair in curlers on the sofa next to the fire giving daring looks to anyone who dared to comment on them. She held the sandwich in one hand while the nail set she’d charmed painted her nails. Laf wasn’t anywhere near ready. He was sat in his pyjamas drinking a goblet of pumpkin juice humming some French song to himself.

John was somewhere in between. He wasn’t changed but he’d done his hair as neatly as possible before joining the other two in the common room. 

“So Peggy you still haven’t told me who your mysterious ball date is.” John grinned at her. “I’m beginning to think you haven’t gotten one at all.” Peggy rolled her eyes.

“Oh please, Laurens if anyone hasn’t gotten a date it’s you.” John laughed.

“Oh, just you wait Schuyler. You’ll be proven deadly wrong.” He winked at her. Peggy finished her sandwich and got to her feet. 

“Anyway, I should probably go finish getting ready. It takes a lot of work to look this good you know.” She turned to Lafayette.

“Oh, and by the way, Laf don’t think I didn’t notice the tiny French flags on your pyjama bottoms.” She walked towards to girls stairs. “Bye nerds.” She waved over her shoulder.

No one else but Peggy Schuyler (except maybe Angelica) would have been taken seriously with their hair in curlers. 

As he and Laf sat in comfortable silence eating their way through the food on their plates John could help but fantasise about that evening. A whole evening with Alex talking about anything and everything with no owls in between. He wasn’t even nervous.

 

***

 

Alex was nervous. Very very nervous. He was going to meet J! He should be so excited. He’d spent all his money on new dress robes and his mask was perfect. He’d designed it himself and the shop hadn’t disappointed. He was ready and he still had an hour before the ball even started. The other members of his dorm hadn’t even begun getting ready yet. 

Alex was lucky in his dorm placement and the then first-year boys had been given one of the few Slytherin dorms with a window. The whole of the Slytherin quarters was underneath the lake and so the light was slightly green. They’d had many visitors to their window over the years from Grindylows to Mermaids (as most people called them although Alex knew them to be Selkies) to the occasional appearance of the giant squid. His dormmates had no interest in the underwater creatures however Alex loved studying them. He’d even struck up a sort of friendship with the Selkies (if friendship was the right term for it). His favourite was one who appeared to be part Siren as her looks weren’t as fierce as the others. Alex didn't speak mermish but she would occasionally pull faces at him through the window and he’d laugh and pull a few of his own. The Slytherins were some of the few people that the mermaids interacted with. She was there now staring at him through the window in his fancy robes. He didn’t even need to be a legilimens to know what she was thinking. She did what he supposed to be a fancy walk (except she had a tail so it wasn’t a walk) and then grinned at him, her sharp teeth glinting. Alex rolled his eyes at her and was about to reply when he was interrupted by the return of one of his dormmates. When he looked back at the window she was gone.

Alex was feeling antsy by the time he thought I would be acceptable to head up to the Great Hall. His nerves seemed to increase every step he took. By the time he was in the common room, he was barely paying attention to where he was walking… and he bumped into someone. He didn’t remember it distinctly he was walking and suddenly he was face planting a girl’s dress. She was very pretty every aspect of her pink dress complimenting her defined features. Alex knew exactly who she was…

Angelica Schuyler, the head girl.

“Merlin, I’m so sorry!” Alex hastily said. She smiled at him.

“Nothing's broken so you’re okay.” Her voice was stern but her eyes were twinkling with mischief. “If you’d broken these shoes there’d have been hell to pay.” She winked at him before walking in the opposite direction. 

The encounter had managed to get his mind out of his panicked slump. He was Alexander Hamilton and J was his friend. He’d be fine.

 

***

 

John had agreed to meet Alex by the main doors at 7 but he was in the entrance hall by 6:45 mingling with other students. His friends all looked exceptional.

Eliza’s dress robes were pale blue and made of a sort of floaty material that fell to the ground. It made her look like she was walking on air. Her hair was loose around her shoulders almost as floaty as her dress.

Peggy’s hair curlers had worked as her hair now fell in perfect ringlets down her back. Her dress robes were a pale yellow colour with black lining, slightly shorter than Eliza’s rather than stopping above her ankle it stopped at her mid-calf showing off her shoes. Her skirt was more flared than Eliza’s as well.

Angelica was wearing pale pink completing the sisters’ pastel triad. Angelica’s robes swept the floor the figure-hugging dress flowing out at the bottom like a Mermaids tail. Her hair was half-up in an intricate pattern of braids before falling into dark waves. They each looked stunning.

The boys were each in traditional dress robes of varying dark shades. However James was wearing robes of bottle green- rumour was that they were the robes Harry Potter wore to his Yule Ball in his fourth year and had given them to his son.

They each had a different mask in their hands. Every mask was different but exquisitely made. They were all different sizes covering different amounts of the face. John’s only covered his eyes and matched his deep blue dress robes.

“Peggy, did Herc make those robes for you?” Laf questioned. She nodded.

“Yes! He’s been working on them for months gorgeous aren’t they?” John had to agree.

“And what did Hercules get in return?” James asked grinning. Peggy looped her arm around Hercs.

“A date to the ball of course.”

“Finally.” John muttered to Laf who snorted but tried (and failed) to cover it with a cough. Peggy shot him a friendly glare but before she could make a remark the doors opened revealing the hall.

It was breathtaking.

The hall had been transformed into a winter wonderland. The walls had been transfigured to look like ice and snow fell from the ceiling stopping before reaching head height. The twelve giant Christmas trees stood proudly dusted with frost. It was incredible. There were tables set up for the meal which would commence before the ball. Professor McGonagall stood in front of the doors calling out to the people gathered in the hall. 

“Please put on your masks and enjoy the ball!” She then stepped out of the way allowing the crowd to flock into the hall. 

“We’re going to get a table,” Eliza told him. “You still waiting on your date?” John nodded. 

“You’re going solo?” She shook her head. “Laf obviously Adri couldn’t come so I’m with Laf as a friend.” John smiled at her.

“Mines just a friend too.” She nodded. 

“Anyway, we’ll save you both a seat.” She then walked into the hall. 

It took a while for John to spot Alex as he had to wait for the crowd to die down slightly but he knew who he was instantly. He took a deep breath and strode over to him.

 

***

 

“Alex?” A voice to his left made him jump but as he turned he saw that it belonged to a taller boy with a midnight blue mask over his eyes and a smile on his face. From what Alex could see he could tell J was handsome with perfectly defined features. He couldn’t help the feeling in his gut that he recognised him except the charms cast on the masks prevented the thought from going through. 

“You look great.” J grinned. “My friends are saving us a table inside. Is that okay?” Alex nodded. It wasn’t like he had anyone else to sit with.

“That sounds great.”

The hall was full of chatter as they entered. Whom Alex assumes was J’s friends waved him over. They were on one of the larger tables. 

“Everyone this is my friend Alex.” He introduced them. Alex smiled.

“Nice to meet you all.” John continued.

“Anyway, Alex this is Angelica and her sisters Eliza and Peggy as well as Lafayette and Hercules. There’s also James and his girlfriend Leah and James’ brother Albus and his friend Scorpius.” They all smiled warmly at him. 

Alex sat down and quickly read the menu before ordering to his plate 

“Roast turkey” and the meal simply appeared in front of him. No matter how many times he went to the Yule ball (though this was his first time with friends) he never got tired of ordering straight to his plate. J turned to him.

“Have you ever been to a wizard restaurant Alex?” He seemed genuinely curious. Alex shook his head.

“No, I’m muggleborn remember?” J nodded.

“I’ll have to take you some time. They’re amazing all the fancy places have plates like these.” Hercules chuckled.

“Of course J*** would know about the fancy places.” Herc definitely didn’t say the name J though his lips made a shape that wasn’t a singular letter. The spell must be blocking J’s identity from being revealed. It really was an interesting piece of spellwork. Peggy grinned at Hercs comment and immediately began acting.

“I am J*** *******, pureblooded and rich.” J laughed.

“Haha need I remind you that you are a pureblood as well?” Peggy then shifted.

“I am Peggy Schuyler pureblooded and rich and princess of the wizarding world.” She then fake fainted. Alex quirked his eyebrow.

“Princess?” Peggy nodded.

“J*** likes to joke that my sisters and I are princesses because as he says ‘we’re pretty well known’.”

Alex couldn’t help but laugh cos it sounded so entirely J. 

After everyone had eaten all three courses the tables moved to the side of the room and the band the Weird Sisters walked on. It was a tradition now for them to play at the Yule Ball playing a collection of classic Christmas songs, their own songs and any requests people asked for. People flooded to the dance floor as they began their first number- a rock version of God Bless Ye Merry Hippogriffs. J turned to Alex and grinned. 

“Wanna dance?” Alex grinned back.

“I don’t know can you keep up?” J chuckled and dragged him into the dance floor

“I guess we’ll have to see.”

 

***

 

They danced for hours to every different type of song but John’s favourite moment was probably the slow song. He’d felt more confident under the mask and when the song had changed he gave Alex a glance asking if it was okay and he’d nodded. He’d placed his hands each of his shoulders and they’d slowly moved to the song. They were both laughing by the end of it but it had been so fun. 

 

They ended up in the gardens. Professor Longbottom had decorated the greenhouses with fairylights. This was the place John liked to come when he needed some time to himself and his favourite was the one in the far end. It was full of vines and flowers covering the roof and walls creating a sort of cave of greenery. The fairylights nestled into the canopy made it glow warmly. Alex was looking around curiously.

“I didn’t take herbology past OWL level,” he said. “I’ve never been in here.” John looked around.

“This is my secret hiding spot. It’s where I usually go to be alone. I love my friends but sometimes it’s nice to be alone and not just be the Quidditch guy or my father's son.” Alex glanced up at him.

“Quidditch guy huh? Well, my options for who you could be just reduced rapidly.” John groaned.

“This is why I write letters.” He grinned. “You’d know who I am in a week if I kept like this.” Alex smiled.

“What makes me so special that I get to see your hiding place?” John shrugged. 

“I don’t know I trust you I guess.” Alex smiled at him.

“I’m not going to remember your friends' names tomorrow am I?” John shook his head. 

“That’s my fault sorry.” Alex shrugged. 

“I guess I’ll just have to find you won’t I.” His eyes were full of determination. “Let me see. Male, pureblood, around my age, Quidditch player. I’ve got you narrowed down to about 14 different people now. I’ll get there I promise.” Alex looked around before looking at John. “I got you a present by the way.” He pulled a package out of his pocket that was way bigger than his pocket was. Alex shrugged at John’s’ confused expression. “Undetectable extension charm I put it on all my pockets it can be quite useful.” John took the brightly wrapped package carefully.

“Alex I- I didn't get you anything.” Alex smiled at him and placed his hand over his on the present.

“Believe me J you’ve given me more than you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Christmas and Happy New Year! I hope you all enjoyed! Updates might slow now as I move closer towards my exams in May but I'll try to keep updating!


End file.
